The Story of Mewtwo
by MetroidMan101
Summary: Title subject to change. After narrowly escaping Team Rocket, Mewtwo finds himself amidst a group of Pokemon dedicated to stopping all of the terrorist groups. There, he meets a Gardevoir who instantly catches his eye. When Teams Rocket and Plasma intervene, what will happen? R&R. A few pairings, mostly Mewtwo X Gardevoir.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

A purple, catlike Pokémon soared through the air away from several people. They had black uniforms, each with a red "R" on the front. These people were easily recognizable as members of Team Rocket, a criminal group based in the Kanto region, and bent on world domination. The Pokémon looked behind him and saw them throw red-and-white orbs, which opened and released nine crows.

"Now, Murkrow, Night Shade!"

The combined attacks were too much for him, and he plummeted towards the ground. Team Rocket stopped and one of them pulled out a two-way radio.

"Harpor to base, we got him. He's around here somewhere. Leave it to us, we'll find him."

"Good. Bring him back ASAP, over."

"Roger that. Harpor out. Okay, everyone. Pan out and find him!"

Their target, which lay crippled in a tree's branches, passed out as they ran off.

(_Sometime Later_)

"Ugh… Where... am I?"

"Good! You're awakening!"

The Pokémon opened his eyes to find himself in a glass container. He was horrified to see scientists watching him from the outside.

"You! You brought me here for Giovanni!"

The people looked appalled. One spoke.

"Team Rocket's leader?! That insane fool that wants to conquer the world?! Never!"

"They created me… But only wanted me as a weapon… And now you do, as well!"

He tried to blast his way out, but couldn't draw the energy to.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"Please, settle down. We shall explain everything. But first, tell us your name."

"Mewtwo…" He was reluctant in saying so.

"Well, Mewtwo, we found you lying in a tree, heavily wounded and unconscious. We snuck past Team Rocket and brought you back here to try something."

"AM I JUST ANOTHER EXPERIMENT TO YOU?!" He roared.

Even though the head scientist seemed shaken, he remained calm.

"Nonsense! We simply would like to make you stronger so as to defend yourself even better, and then we will send you on your way."

(An Hour Later)

"We are finished. Just give us a moment to process the data. In the meantime, as a signal of your upgrade, we have made you, as trainers call it, 'Shiny'."

Indeed, Mewtwo's skin was now green-tinted, and his tail was emerald. He even felt his power growing. The glass container lifted away, and the wires connected to his body retracted.

"Now, you may go. Thank you for helping with our test."

Not a moment after he said that, a loud explosion rocked the laboratory, leaving a hole in the roof. Through it, a helicopter was visible. Metal arms came down, grabbed Mewtwo, and pulled him up. Someone leaned out of the chopper and called to the scientists.

"It's not nice to take other people's property! We'll be taking _this_ back now!"

Mewtwo strained to escape, but once again found himself robbed of energy. He saw that his kidnappers were none other than Team Rocket. A scientist from below sent out a Pokémon, which turned out to be a Pidgeot.

"Use Steel Wing on the propellers! Hurry!"

It did so, the helicopter nosedived towards the ground, and Mewtwo blacked out.

(_End of Chapter_)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again, readers! This chapter describes Mewtwo's first encounter with Gardevoir, as well as some others. By the way, the setting is the Sinnoh region.**

When Mewtwo regained consciousness, he was on his stomach under a pile of metal, with the wreckage of the helicopter several yards away. The Team Rocket members had not even bothered to grab him as they ran from the scene. However, someone was still there. He noticed four figures observing the crash site, and lay perfectly still out of fear that they would see him. To his shock, they did.

"There's someone over there! Quickly, this way!"

As the figures came into view, he noticed that they were Pokémon. They dragged him out from under the metal and rolled him onto his back.

"Are… are you alright?!" One asked in a concerned voice.

Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes and saw them. The one who spoke was a Gardevoir. Beside her were a Gallade, then a Lopbunny, and lastly a Bisharp.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

Lopbunny spoke next. "He's hurt pretty badly. Let's get him out of here. We'll bring him to our hideout."

"You're from Team Rocket, aren't you?"

Gallade shook his head. "No. Try not to move too much, you'll waste your strength."

The four carried Mewtwo to a mountainside. Bisharp stepped forward and placed his hand on it. Part of the rock split to form a door. They went in, and it sealed itself behind them. Mewtwo was trapped. Lopbunny ran ahead and called to someone. When they caught up with her, he was amazed at the sight before him.

At least two hundred Pokémon stood in a large, circular chamber. Mewtwo saw species from every region. They all stopped talking and looked in his direction.

Gallade spoke. "Someone bring Chansey. We have someone who needs help."

A Caterpie ran off, and reappeared with the Pokémon Gallade was looking for.

"Gardevoir, go with Chansey. See if you can help out."

She nodded silently and carried Mewtwo into a room with two beds and numerous berries. This must have been where they took their injured.

"Why do you help me?" He asked in a strained voice.

Gardevoir moved into the light. Mewtwo tried, and succeeded, not to blush when he saw her clearly.

"You were in trouble. It's what we do." She said simply.

Chansey entered with several Oran Berries.

"Go on, eat up!" She said happily.

Mewtwo did so, but slowly, as if afraid the fruits would poison him. He had learned not to trust anyone. When nothing happened, he relaxed.

Smiling, Gardevoir spoke. "Do you mind telling me your name?"

He pondered this, and was convinced that these Pokémon were not of Team Rocket.

"My name… My name is Mewtwo…"

A look of curiosity sprang into both Chansey's and Gardevoir's eyes.

"Really? I think someone here knows you! I'll be right back."

Gardevoir ran off. About a minute later, she returned with someone Mewtwo never would have expected to see here.

"Lucario?"

He nodded. Lucario had attempted to completely erase the whole universe, so as to stop a tyrant from taking over. Although Mewtwo had forgiven him when they last met, not everyone did.

"I was an outcast among everyone in my territory. A family of Heracross stole my den. So I came here, and was welcomed like family. I see you have been busy as well." After the last statement, Lucario gestured to Mewtwo's tail.

"Can you stand?" Chansey asked.

He did, and Gardevoir led him back to the main chamber, with Lucario following.

"I'll show you around, you're welcome to stay as long as you need!"

"Does _everyone _live here?" Mewtwo asked, bewildered by the sheer number of Pokémon that passed by.

Lucario chuckled. "Of course not, most of them drop in from time to time to discuss recent or upcoming missions."

"Missions?"

Gardevoir smiled. "Yes. We're a group that defends innocent Pokémon from criminal gangs such as Team Rocket. Here we are!"

They had come to a room full of beds. A few occupants were in there, talking with one another.

"Those who live here stay in this room."

Mewtwo was introduced to Zoroark, who was known for being brave, yet arrogant. His mate was Ninetales, but everyone, including herself, called her Zoroark's compass, as she frequently needed to guide him towards sensible decisions. After that was Kabutops, who was revived from a fossil. She typically kept to herself, and had a mysterious past.

Lucario explained once she was out of earshot. "She had a mate in ancient times, but became separated from him. Any psychic-types here honor her request for them not to read her mind."

They rejoined Lopbunny, who turned out to be Gallade's mate. Gallade was Gardevoir's older brother. Bisharp was alone, as was Kangaskan, whose child had gone missing shortly after birth. About five minutes later, there was one room left. This room was slightly smaller than the central chamber, but still contained many Pokémon. Three ran up to Gardevoir. There was an Oshawott, a Sandile, and a Victini. All of them seemed somehow familiar.

"Hello, Oshawott, off on another rescue?"

The otter nodded. "Yup! Two Shellos got trapped behind a boulder in Mt. Cornet, so we're heading there now!"

As they took off, Gardevoir turned to Mewtwo. "They seemed to know you."

The ghost of a grin crossed his face. "Rescue Team VOS. During Lucario's conquest, they battled one of his minions."

Lucario bowed his head shamefully.

Gardevoir laughed. "Well, that's behind us. This room is where rescue and exploration teams gather to stock up, get missions, or simply talk with each other. It is watched over by them."

She gestured to the seven evolutions of Eevee, all of whom were running shops, giving directions, and handing out food for tired explorers.

Mewtwo turned to Lucario. "By the way, if Oshawott is in charge, why is Victini first in their team name?"

He chuckled. "When they formed the team, their name was to be pronounced OSV. Oshawott's name was in the center, as to signify him being the leader. However, VOS was commonly said, and the name stuck. Everyone knows them, regardless. Their big claim to fame is their Gold Rank, and the fact that they've never failed a mission."

As the three returned to the central chamber, Mewtwo felt a chilling presence behind him. He turned around to be face-to-face with a Darkrai.

"Hi, boss!" Gardevoir said cheerfully.

He simply nodded and left.

(_End of Chapter_)

**Author's Note: Don't expect regular updates, because it's me we're talking about…**

**Here's the list of pairings, just for reference:**

**Mewtwo X Gardevoir**

**Gallade X Lopbunny**

**Zoroark X Ninetales**

**? X Glaceon**

**? X Kabutops**

**Victini X Flareon**

**Keep in mind that the males are on the left, and the females are on the right.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Between Chapters 2 and 3, Mewtwo decided to stay with this group. Here is his first mission!**

A dark haze spread across the strange world in which Mewtwo stood. Something appeared before him, the silhouette of some odd Pokémon that he had never seen before. It was about his height, but that was the only similarity. Everything else about it was beyond comprehension. The figure let out a distorted laugh, then spoke.

"Mewtwo… At last we meet. I have heard much about you. If I am not mistaken, you were cloned from an existing Pokémon, Mew?"

Those words struck him like daggers, only reminding him of what he really was.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"Hmm… You are less than I expected. I will leave you for now, but we shall meet again. That time may be quite soon, you know."

There was a flash, and Mewtwo bolted upright. Looking around, he realized that he was in a bed. A small gasp beside him revealed another presence. He turned to see Gardevoir, standing a few feet away with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you okay? You looked tense in your sleep, and started mumbling something."

He hesitated. "I… I am fine. It was merely a dream."

The door opened, and Gallade entered.

"Ah, you're awake. Your first mission starts today. Do anything you need to prepare, and head to the boss."

He left, and Gardevoir followed, still looking worried for Mewtwo. He got out of the bed and proceeded down the stairs to the mess hall. After getting his breakfast, he heard someone call his name.

"Mewtwo! Over here!"

It was Lopbunny. She, Ninetales, Kabutops, and Zoroark were in a corner, beckoning to him. Slowly, he walked over.

"The boss was busy, so he told us to give you your mission. Kabutops will take it from here."

She stepped forward and spoke for the first time. Mewtwo noted that her voice was not what he expected (Cold, impatient, etc.). It was gentle, but with a hint of loneliness.

"You and I are to head to Johto. Team Rocket was seen in the Ruins of Alph, and we'll need to find out what they're up to. Under no circumstances are any humans to be harmed. Is that clear?"

He nodded, slightly annoyed to be taking orders.

"I trust you can teleport, Mewtwo? Please take us to Route 36."

The two disappeared with a flash.

(_Johto Region, Route 36_)

Mewtwo and Kabutops reappeared directly in front of their destination, hidden by bushes and trees.

"Jolteon is on his way. He'll give us a signal for when to confront Team Rocket."

They sat in silence, observing the numerous men and women clad in black.

"Kabutops?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes?"

"If you do not mind me asking, what was your mate like?"

She almost smiled. "He was very handsome. Whenever I felt down, he was there for me. Intelligent, humorous, brave, and caring; those were all qualities of his."

"How did you become separated?"

"We died. A group of very territorial Aerodactyl came, and attacked us. He shielded me from every blow, defending me all he could. However, that wasn't enough. They overpowered and killed him. I was too shocked to react, and let my guard down. I was killed soon after. Darkrai revived me from a fossil."

Tears began to form in her eyes, and Mewtwo was sorry he had asked. For the first time, he felt sympathy for someone.

Kabutops spoke again. "What do you think of our group?"

"Well… I am surprised. Nobody has ever shown me the slightest bit of kindness. They did not know me, yet they helped me when I was injured. If I were to truly introduce myself, things would change between us all. Not even Lucario knows who I really am."

"I'd like for you to tell me."

Mewtwo was shocked. "What?!"

"Please tell me your story. Horror floods your past, I can see it in your eyes."

"How do I know that you are not working for Team Rocket?"

The slightest trace of a grin flashed across her face. "You don't."

He knew she was right, but somehow trusted her.

"Very well… Team Rocket created me to be the ultimate Pokémon. They planned to use me as a mere experiment. I killed my creators and escaped. However, I could not possibly forget who I truly was. To create me, the scientists cloned me from DNA from a Pokémon known as Mew. She is like my older sister now, but we once battled each other. Since then, I have been hiding with my shame for everything I have done."

"I had a feeling you were not organic. Your name states that clearly."

Mewtwo bowed his head. "If you hate me, I understand."

Silence.

"I do not. Despite your past, you are as innocent as any of us."

A large thunderbolt hit the ground somewhere inside the ruins. The Team Rocket Grunts quickly ran off to see what caused it.

Kabutops stood. "That should be Jolteon, let's go. By the way…"

She smiled warmly at Mewtwo. "Thank you for telling me everything. I promise to keep it between us, unless you decide differently."

(_Meanwhile_)

A Team Rocket member entered Giovanni's office.

"Sir! We've lost contact with our research team in the Ruins of Alph! Their last message was a distress signal, which simply said, 'He's here!'"

The Rocket boss stood up quickly. "That must be Mewtwo. Prepare a helicopter, I'm going down there."

(_Ruins of Alph_)

Mewtwo, Kabutops, and Jolteon had taken care of the Grunts, who were running away as fast as they could. A helicopter touched down several yards away, and someone stepped out. Mewtwo had had hoped to never see him again.

"GIOVANNI!"

"That is correct. I have come to bring you back to my side. Those two can join as well, if they wish."

He gestured to Jolteon and Kabutops, who assumed battle stances and glared at the Team Rocket leader.

"I will never help you! Not after everything you've done to me!"

"Your tail is green. Have you been through much? Those fools from the other laboratory have defaced you!"

Mewtwo did not hesitate. "This new color of my body shows that I am a different Pokémon than you remember."

"So you are. Despite this, however, you are still a clone of an organic Pokémon."

Jolteon looked surprised.

"I- It is true. I plead of you, do not tell anyone."

The yellow Eeveelution nodded slowly.

Giovanni laughed. "I'll take my leave for now, but we will meet again."

"Jolteon, Kabutops, we're done here. Grab hold of me, and I'll take us back."

They did so, and Mewtwo teleported.

(_End of Chapter_)

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I promise that if I ever dump a story, I will tell you first. By the way, what do you think of Kabutops as a character? Review and give your opinion. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Next chapter will be about Team VOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note****: As I said last time, this chapter is about Oshawott's team. By the way, I'm thinking they'll have their own fic in the future. For now, I'll stick with this. :] **

(_Unova Region, Reversal Mountain_)

**(****AN****: Quick note, this is after their mission in Mt. Cornet)**

A Woobat flew around the room as fast as she could, avoiding the attacks aimed at her. The four Numel who were responsible did not let up, and continually shot fire at Woobat.

"Please! Don't hurt me!"

"You have something that belongs to our boss. He wants it back!"

Woobat had run out of energy from avoiding the Numel, and slowly sank to the floor, exhausted.

"No… You're wrong…"

One of them stepped forward. "Fine. We'll finish you off, and then take it back."

The bat trembled where she lay. "I… I don't want to die! I'm too scared!"

"Stop!"

Surprised at the voice, all five Pokémon turned at once. Three more stood behind them.

"Get away from her, and perhaps we won't have to fight."

"Okay, who are _you_ shrimps?"

The Pokémon who had just arrived all spoke in order.

First was Sandile. "Until we save them, we won't rest!"

Next was Victini. "Rely on us, we are the best!"

Lastly, Oshawott came in. "We haven't failed a mission yet…"

All three spoke in unison.

"Remember us, Team VOS!"

The four Numel sweat-dropped slightly, then burst into laughter.

Oshawott rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, we'll fight. Sandile, would you care to go first?"

He nodded. "You bet! Sand Tomb, let's go!"

A sand tornado rose from the ground and trapped two of the Numel. They were thrown against the wall and fell to the floor, unconscious. The remaining two looked at them in shock, and growled at Sandile.

"Nice job, I'll go next!" Oshawott stepped forward.

A Numel charged at him, but he used Razor Shell and swept it aside. It, too, slumped against the wall. The last one did not stay for long. He turned tail and scurried away as fast as he could. The others followed.

"Wimp!" Victini shouted after him. "Come back and fight!"

Sandile made his way over to Woobat. "Are you okay?"

The Pokémon was shaking. "Th-Thank you…"

"Why were they after you?"

Woobat pulled out a glowing red gem. Heat seemed to radiate from it.

Oshawott's eyes widened. "Wow! Is that the Magma Stone?"

"Yes. I was looking for things to sell when I found this. I picked it up, but those Numel attacked me. They seemed to want it."

Voices could be heard down the tunnel. It was the escapees frantically talking to someone with a very intimidating voice.

"What?! The stone was taken?!"

"Y-Yes, sir! We tried to get it back, but three Pokémon stopped us!"

"Out of the way, I'll take care of this! Be thankful I'm letting you four stay here."

Loud footsteps came thundering towards the four.

"Woobat, you'd better get out of here. This is gonna get ugly soon."

He tried to fly away, but a blast of fire from down the tunnel caused part of the cave ceiling to collapse, blocking the exit. After what felt like forever, the mystery foe appeared.

His body was similar to that of a tortoise, but without a shell. He had a brown body that was covered with orange patches of what appeared to be slightly melted skin. Dotting his back and legs were steel bangles, and his face was covered with the metal. Glowing orange eyes glared out from the masklike face.

"So… You're the ones who stopped my elite minions? They shouldn't have judged you by your size. Would you mind telling me your names?"

"Rescue Team VOS! We travel everywhere, assisting those in need."

"Ah, yes… I've heard of you. My name is Heatran. This mountain is my territory. While I allow anyone to traverse this area, I do NOT tolerate thievery! Step aside and let me deal with that Woobat!"

Oshawott stepped forward. "We won't let you hurt her! You'll have to get through us first!"

Heatran's eyes narrowed. "All right. Come at me, then! Give me your worst!"

Running into battle, Sandile used Dig to burrow underground. Heatran began stomping his feet, causing a small earthquake. The Desert Croc quickly resurfaced, but was kicked to the side. Victini and Oshawott charged in together, carefully avoiding Heatran's blasts of fire. They ran in opposite directions and stopped on either side of him. Oshawott, using Razor Shell, threw his scalchop at Heatran. It hit him and flew to Victini, who carefully caught it and threw it back, causing more damage. Sandile leapt up off the ground and used Sand Attack to distract Heatran. He responded with Lava Plume. The fire shot everywhere in the cave, hitting all three VOS members. Opening his mouth, he used Flash cannon on Oshawott. It knocked him to the ground, but he quickly got to his feet.

"You are excellent at battling, but let's see you withstand _this_!"

Heatran spat fire on the ground and stepped into it, triggering his Flash Fire ability. With increased speed, he rushed at the stunned Sandile and headbutted him across the tunnel.

_"Well, V-Create is out of the question. What should I do?"_ Victini thought to himself.

As the dazed Sandile slumped against the wall, Heatran began charging Fire Blast. Oshawott inhaled deeply and fired Water Gun at the flames. Both attacks collided, with Water Gun emerging victorious. Heatran's stunned expression did not last long, as the water entered his mouth and made him choke. He swallowed it, but doubled over in pain.

Victini smiled. "I get it! The inside of his body is as hot as the outside, so water hurts him!"

"I… I yield. You win. Take the Magma Stone, if you so want it."

Woobat nervously flew to the downed Heatran.

"Is this yours? I'm sorry, I didn't know. You can have it back."

"Thanks… Oh, Oshawott? You have provided me with an excellent battle, so your team may train here whenever you like."

The Sea Otter nodded. Just then, a Numel reentered the tunnel, panting.

"Boss! You'll never believe what we just found! It's some kind of human building!"

Everyone followed him to a large hole in the cave, where two Excadrill stood. A slab of metal that appeared to be a wall was visible. In the center of it was a small hole.

"We were looking for evolution stones, but instead found this. We've been digging at it, but the metal is _really _strong. It's quite dark in there, as well, so we can't see too much."

Sandile frowned. "I might be able to fit, and my eyes are adapted to dark places."

He leapt into the hole and disappeared from sight. The next few moments were spent in complete silence, save for the Desert Croc's small footsteps. He emerged from the hole, looking stunned.

"We need to tell Darkrai about this. It's a Team Plasma laboratory!"

(_End of Chapter_)

**Author's Note****: Sorry for this taking so long! Next chapter, Mewtwo and the others will see just what's inside.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note****: Last chapter, Team VOS discovered a Team Plasma lab. Here, Mewtwo and the gang will investigate. Also, this chapter will introduce a character that you will ****_never _****expect!**

Oshawott had finished giving his field report to Darkrai, who listened carefully. Also in the room were Gallade, Gardevoir, Bisharp, Zoroark, Mewtwo, Kabutops, and Lopunny.

"I see. You found a human laboratory? Mewtwo, Gardevoir, Bisharp, Kabutops; you are to accompany Oshawott and his team as they search it. Is that understood?"

The three replied in unison. "Yes, sir."

Gardevoir stepped forward. "Gather around me. I will teleport us there."

Within an instant, everyone found themselves at the same part of Reversal Mountain, staring at the metal wall. The two Excadrill had enlarged the hole, but had left.

Sandile turned towards the others. "Give me a sec. I'll find a light switch, so you can see."

He trotted off into the darkness. After a few minutes, the lights turned on, revealing the lab. Painful memories returned to Mewtwo when he looked at the various tanks and operation tables. It seemed that nobody had been there for quite a while, due to its run-down state. Screens covered the walls, but none of them were on. No organic beings were visible, save for Sandile and what appeared to be a human skeleton in a corner. Frightened, Gardevoir let out a small gasp and unconsciously slipped her hand into Mewtwo's, only to realize what she was doing and pull away with a blush. As the group slowly entered, Kabutops looked at the Genetic Pokémon with an "Are you okay?" expression.

Victini looked at the tanks and noticed in disgust that odd-looking Pokémon were inside. Each tank had words printed on its side. One held a completely brown Pidgeot with three heads.

**Pidtrio (Pidgeot/Dugtrio Hybrid). Testing: FAILED.**

The tanks all contained genetically modified or hybrid creatures, but one had a Pokémon that simply couldn't be identified. Unlike the others, who appeared dead, this one was breathing. Gardevoir approached it and nearly jumped backwards when a voice came from the tank.

**"Hello? Who… Who's there?"**

Its voice sounded strangled, panicked, confused, distinctly male, but slightly childish. Clearly, he thought Team Plasma members were watching him.

"Please relax, we won't hurt you," Gardevoir said in her kind, reassuring voice.

He leaned forward slightly, and Mewtwo finally caught a glimpse of him. His body was rectangular, and his skin consisted of square-shaped patches of what appeared to be fur in various shades of gray, making him resemble a quilt. The only visible facial features were a small, thin mouth and blue, unblinking eyes.

**"Who are you? You don't look like… ****_them_****."**

"My name is Gardevoir. What is yours?"

The upper part of his body, which Mewtwo assumed was a head, scrunched up slightly in concentration.

**"I don't remember…"**

Oshawott and Victini ran towards the group with a Pokédex.

"We just found this. Do you know what number you are in here? We can find out who you are."

"There's no need," said Mewtwo, "look at the side of his tank."

**Missingno. Testing: CANCELLED DUE TO INABILITY/REFUSAL TO OBEY ORDERS.**

"Your name is Missingno?" Gardevoir still sounded gentle.

**"I guess… I miss home. I don't like it here…"**

Sandile smirked. "We'll get you out of here!"

**"R-Really? You mean it? Thank you!"**

Kabutops' eyes searched the tank. "There's a problem. How do we get you out? I don't see a switch anywhere."

Victini pointed somewhere behind him. "We found a control panel back there. It seemed to operate the locks on these tanks. I'll go open it."

He ran off, and Missingno's tank opened within a minute. The creature carefully climbed out and jumped onto the floor. Only seconds after, he fell down on his face.

**"Oof! I haven't walked for a while…"**

Gardevoir scooped him into her arms, but slightly shivered upon feeling his smooth, cold skin.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you."

Suddenly, several alarms flashed on, and the other tanks opened simultaneously. The Pokémon inside awakened and slowly began to exit them. Mewtwo heard voices coming from them.

**_Escaping._**

**_Stay._**

**_Will not leave._**

**_Stay._**

**_Other Pokémon._**

**_Must stay, too._**

**_Stay. Must not leave._**

**_Stay._**

Missingno begain wailing in terror. **"Nooo! They want to eat us!"**

Bisharp turned towards the exit. "Run! We have to get out of here!"

Mewtwo caught a glimpse of the writing on another tank before following Bisharp.

**Genesect. Testing: IN PROGRESS.**

Not paying it any mind, he teleported everyone away.

(_End of Chapter_)

**Author's Note****: Bet you weren't expecting Missingno to make an appearance! Next chapter, Team Plasma gets some spotlight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Missingno's backstory is told here! Also, this is between Black/White and their sequels, hence why Ghestis and Colress are still here, and Team Plasma is still divided. Just wanted to clear that up.**

(_Team Plasma Frigate_)

A grunt entered the bridge and saluted.

"Colress, sir! We've learned of a Kanto-based criminal syndicate known as Team Rocket. It seems that their ambition is world domination. Naturally, our forces have attacked them upon sight so as to protect our own ideas, but despite our best efforts, they have beaten us back at every confrontation."

"I see… Bring that news to Lord Ghestis. Is there anything else we should be aware of?"

"Affirmative. Do you recall our hidden laboratory in Reversal Mountain?"

Colress turned around sharply. "Yes, the one that was made to appear abandoned, with the experimental Pokémon?"

The grunt nodded. "That is correct. Someone found it. The security AI released the creatures to fend off the intruders. Upon arrival, the scouts found nobody there, not even said experiments. We believe they have escaped."

"Alert Lord Ghestis, and send out everyone available. Things could get complicated should our test subjects be noticed by the public. As for Team Rocket, withdraw our forces. They will have to wait."

"Yes, sir!" With a salute, the grunt left.

(_Sinnoh Region, Darkrai's Base_)

The group reappeared front of the mountain that concealed their fortress. Bisharp placed his hand on the entrance, which opened.

"**Where are we now? Is it safe here? I'm freezing…"**

Gardevoir, still holding Missingno, smiled. "It's okay. We'll get you some blankets inside."

As they moved toward the central chamber, Kabutops broke off.

"I'll go deliver our field report. Oh, Mewtwo? Umbreon wants you for something. He's in the Explorer's Lounge, as usual, behind the desk where missions are given out."

Making a left, Mewtwo parted ways with the group and walked toward his destination. As he did so, countless thoughts flew through his mind.

"_Those… things in the laboratory seemed incapable of intelligent thoughts. They were supposedly test subjects of Team Plasma. Even though the room seemed to be long-abandoned, several tanks read 'TESTING: IN-PROGRESS.' Missingno seems innocent, but can we trust him?"_

The Genetic Pokémon entered the Explorer's Lounge, which was no less crowded than before. He noticed Team VOS in a corner of the room; they had somehow gotten there before him. Woobat was with them, a sheepish expression on her face.

"I never was able to repay you for saving me."

"It's alright. You don't have to," Oshawott replied.

"But you deserve something," She insisted. "There's not much I can offer you, so…"

Sandile let out a sigh. "Again, you don't need to-"

Before he could finish, Woobat blurted out, "Can I join your team?"

The VOS members seemed taken aback by this, so they quietly discussed it amongst themselves. After a moment, they turned to face her.

Oshawott grinned at her. "Of course. You seem insistent, so we'll let you in. Besides, we could use a Flying-type member."

Victini frowned. "Will we have to change our team name now?"

"Please don't. You shouldn't have to do that just for me. I like your current name, anyway."

"Even if the pronunciation changed," Oshawott muttered.

Continuing on, Mewtwo saw Umbreon where Kabutops had told him.

"Ah, you came. Listen, I understand that you just got back, but do you think you could deliver this mission briefing to Lucario? I'd really appreciate it."

He nodded and took the slip of paper from him. Mewtwo teleported to the Bunk Room, where the Aura Pokémon was reading something.

"Hello. How was your mission?"

He described the details to Lucario, who looked stunned. Afterwards, he handed over the paper.

"Umbreon told me to bring this to you. It's about your next assignment."

"Thanks. You should get some food, you look famished."

The two exited the room and parted ways. Mewtwo found Gardevoir, Missingno, and Gallade in the hallway while heading to the Mess Hall. Their new companion, he noted, was wrapped in a small, thick blanket. He seemed to be beginning to walk again, as Gardevoir wasn't holding him.

Gardevoir smiled brightly. "Hi Mewtwo! On your way to eat?"

"Yes, at Lucario's suggestion."

"We were heading down there now. Care to join us?"

Kangaskahn approached them from their destination, and froze. She and Missingno stared at each other for a few moments until the latter broke the silence.

"**M-Mom… Is that you?"**

The Parent Pokémon gaped slightly. "My baby…"

Mewtwo was stunned. "_This is her child?"_

Missingno jumped out of Gardevoir's grasp and into Kangaskahn's arms, both of them crying.

"I-I was heartbroken. I thought I would never see you again…"

Just then, Zoroark appeared from nowhere. "How touching. So, would anyone be so kind as to explain?"

Gallade shot him a glare, but Kangaskahn shook her head. "No, he's right. Here is what happened."

(_Thirteen Years Earlier…_)

News had gotten around quickly in Viridian Forest of the birth, and many of its inhabitants had come to see their new neighbor. What they found shocked them. Instead of a baby Kangaskahn, the infant was completely indescribable. The birth defects were so severe; nobody thought he would survive for long.

"I'm so sorry."

"I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Please, take care of him for what little time he has."

Somehow, the baby lived. However, his childhood was far from normal because few would socialize with him. Other children tormented him, but he did not understand why. His mother quite often cried herself to sleep. He was named Burrow, but a single word was used when referring to him: mistake. When someone blatantly pointed out his flaws, he understood; leaving home with a mindset to never return.

Pokémon did comment on one feature, however. Despite lacking limbs, the child was an unnaturally excellent swimmer. With this in mind, he swam to Cinnabar Island and lived underwater on the very edge of it, eating whatever plants floated by. This continued for several years until some people dressed in black appeared and found him. Their Pokémon spoke to him, telling him they were part of a group known as Team Plasma, and that they could make him normal. He agreed without hesitation.

It was not long before Team Plasma brought him to an unfamiliar place in a mountain. They put him inside some kind of tank and explained their true motives: to make him into an instrument for world domination. He was scared but determined, so he refused to cooperate. The people did things that hurt immensely, but he stood strong until they gave up and sealed his tank shut.

(_End of Flashback_)

"**So… Now you know my story. (Sniff)"**

Gallade and Mewtwo were looking down solemnly, Zoroark had an unreadable expression, and Gardevoir had tears in her eyes.

"Th-That's so sad…"

Kangaskahn smiled. "Thank you all for everything. We'll be leaving now."

Missingno's ice blue eyes widened. "**What? W-Wait! We can't go now!"**

"Son, please…"

"**No! I'm not going to just leave these people, not after they rescued me!"**

The Parent Pokémon looked at him sternly. "That's enough. We're going home, and you're going to have the normal life that you deserve. Do you understand, Burrow?"

"'**Burrow?' Oh, that was my name. Well, forget it! I'm Missingno now, and if you can't accept that, maybe you should go home alone!"**

Mewtwo was stunned to hear him rebel against his mother so quickly after their reunion, but Kangaskahn's horrified expression was easy to understand: she had lost.

"Fine… If you want us to stay, then…"

The Parent Pokémon left quickly and silently.

"**I wish that I didn't have to say that, but I had no choice…"**

(Mess Hall)

In a similar manner to all other rooms in the hideout, Mewtwo first heard the roar of numerous conversations upon entering. He, Gardevoir, and Zoroark went to find somewhere to sit that wasn't crowded beyond comprehension, while Gallade took Missingno to get food.

"Hey! Over here!" Lopunny was beckoning for them to come over. With her were Leafeon, Glaceon, and Kabutops.

The three joined them and heard Glacion arguing with Leafeon.

"I'm telling you, it's not a joke!"

"Oh, please. There's no way. We would've known by now."

Gardevoir giggled. "What's going on?"

"Well, you know how Ninetales has been in the medical wing for a while?" Glaceon began. "I think she's sick. My brother here has the idea that she was badly injured on a mission."

"Ninetales is never sick, why should she be now?" Leafeon shot back.

Mewtwo noted that Zoroark was shifting from side to side uncomfortably.

"You're both wrong," Kabutops said with a chuckle. "She's pregnant."

Everyone whirled around to face her.

Leafeon gaped. "Look, I know you're not the most talkative Pokémon, but please don't just drop bombshells like that when you decide to join in!"

"Um… It's true…" Zoroark added nervously.

Slightly squealing, Lopunny smiled widely. "Oh! She is? I didn't know! Why didn't you tell us?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise. The only ones who know about this are Ninetales, Chansey, and I. Or, should I say _knew_?"

"How did you learn this, Kabutops?" Mewtwo asked.

She smiled. "Espeon told me. After all, she IS the writer of mission intelligence. It's only fitting that she knows everything here."

Zoroark chuckled. "I was on my way to visit Ninetales when I ran into you guys, and then Missingno had his little moment."

Frowning, Lopunny cocked her head to the side. "Who's that?"

Gardevoir smiled at her. "You'll see. He went to get food with Gallade. He's rather cute, but odd-looking. As it turns out, he was Kangaskahn's missing child!"

"Of course, they argued over whether they should stay or not almost instantly," Mewtwo added.

"_There_ you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Gallade and Missingno were coming towards them holding various foods. The latter of the two was hopping along, carefully balancing a plate on his head. Lopunny seemed slightly surprised to see his bizarre appearance, but was smiling nonetheless. Leafeon and Glaceon jumped out of their seats and ran over to greet him.

"Hi Missingno. How are you?" Kabutops asked. Even she seemed happy.

He looked up with curiosity in his round, blue eyes. "I remember you! You helped me escape! You're… um… Miss Kabutops, right?"

She flushed slightly at his politeness. "Just 'Kabutops' will be fine."

"Sorry for not bringing more food. We didn't know you were here," Gallade said.

Lopunny hugged her mate. "It's okay, we've already eaten."

"I told Missingno that I'd train him after this. He _really_ wants to help us."

"Mind if we watch?" Gardevoir asked.

Missingno nodded happily. "Sure!"

"We can't," Glaceon replied, referring to her and Leafeon. "We've got to get back to the Explorer's Lounge."

Zoroark sat down and took a plate of food from Gallade. "Let's eat first."

(_End of Chapter_)

**READ THIS**

**Author's Note****: Okay, so there wasn't too much Team Plasma in this chapter. Now, just to be clear, I am aware that Missingno is not really a young Kangaskahn. Don't start flaming me in the comments…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** First, let me explain what I meant by Kangaskhan and Missingno not being related. When I first learned of the latter's existence, I was told that he was a baby Kangaskhan that didn't make the cut for Red and Blue. Missingno was rumored to be the "missing" link between Kangaskahn and Marowak. Apperantly, he would evolve into Cubone, who would evolve into one of the former two. Have you noticed the similarities between Cubone and a baby Kangaskahn? Getting back to the point, the real "missing link" is another glitch Pokémon called 'M. This is the "sister glitch" to Missingno, and I might include it later in this fic. Maybe…**

**Next, I should inform you about Lucario's origin. If you didn't know already, The Lucario I'm using here is from my first fic, Marx's Mad Plan. If you're interested, look for it on my profile.**

**Lastly, I realized that there was only one real fight scene so far (Heatran). I apologize for this, and I promise that there will be more.**

**Anyway, this chapter contains Missingno's training with Gallade, along with Lucario's mission.**

Mewtwo and the others stood in a chamber of the hideout that was dedicated to allowing Pokémon to train. The room was one of many, each re-creating a certain type of environment. Their current location was a forest-themed area with a small lake in the center. Missingno and Gallade were talking to one another.

"So, Missingno, do you have any special skills I should be aware of?"

**"Well, I don't have arms or legs, so I can't do much for fighting."**

Gallade chuckled. "Don't worry about that. You could be useful in other ways. I seem to recall you being a good swimmer. Mind showing me?"

**"Okay. I'm not ****_that_**** good, though."**

Missingno hopped towards the lake and proceeded to dive in. What followed completely amazed everyone.

"He's… so fast!" Lopunny exclaimed.

She was right. The strange Pokémon darted through the water at a speed that even Mewtwo found difficult to comprehend. How he swam, nobody could figure out. Once he leapt out of the water, the group applauded.

"Missingno… How do you do that?" Gallade asked, shock covering his face.

Kabutops spoke next. "He didn't seem to move his body at all. How could he have propelled himself?"

**"Oh. I swallowed the water."** He said it calmly, as if there was nothing unusual about it.

Gardevoir gasped. "What?"

Mewtwo mulled things over to himself before coming to a conclusion. He walked over to Missingno and knelt beside him, examining his body. On his sides were small grooves in his skin, similar to gills.

"I think I understand. He swallows water and forces it out through here, pushing him forward."

Missingno nodded. **"Yup! That's it!"**

"Something doesn't make sense. How do you breathe underwater? If you continuously swallow the water, you can't possibly be holding your breath."

**"When I suck the water in, my body filters the oxygen out so I can breathe. I'm not sure how that works, though… Anyway, I am good at swimming, but it's hard for me to walk on land."**

Smiling, Gardevoir spoke to Gallade. "Maybe we should move to a new training room, one with more water for him."

"I agree."

(_Team Rocket Headquarters_)

Lucario stood outside the large base with a new recruit, Combusken. He was young, proud, and inexperienced with coordinated assaults, but had proven himself to be trustworthy more than once.

"Alright, here's our assignment: Glaceon has instructed us to sneak in and rescue two agents who were captured. They are a Poliwrath and a Shiny Metang. Luckily for us, Team Rocket is holding them in the same cell. In order to cause a diversion, three Magnemite will temporarily short out the lights inside. However, we will have to complete the mission by ourselves from there."

Combusken grinned and nodded in understanding. "Sounds simple enough, but how do we get in?"

"Once the power is out, the guards will be confused and panicked. We can simply enter through the back, as the locks on the doors will also malfunction."

"Right. Now, we wait."

(_Darkrai's Hideout_)

The group's new location was a large swimming pool. To perfect Missingno's swimming speed, Gallade tasked him with catching Kabutops as quickly as possible.

"Think you can keep up?" She asked, an amused expression on her face.

**"You bet! I'm not gonna fail!"**

Gallade stepped closer to them. "Good luck. Now, get moving!"

Kabutops and Missingno dove into the pool at the same time, and Mewtwo was shocked to see just how fast the former was when underwater. Due to her slim body, Kabutops could shoot through the water like a torpedo. The two were almost even in terms of speed.

Gardevoir was laughing. "He can even match her pace!"

As they darted through the pool at blinding speeds, neither showed signs of fatigue. At one point, Kabutops made a sharp turn while Missingno was at her heels. He didn't expect this, however, and his momentum sent him straight into a wall.

**"Oof!"**

Lopunny gasped and ran to the side of the pool to check on him. Kabutops slowly swam closer, concern on her face.

"Are you alright?"

Once she was about a yard away, Missingno turned around with lightning speed and swam after her. She didn't react in time, and he caught her.

**"Haha! Got you!"**

Kabutops chuckled. "I guess so. That was a clever trick."

"Good job, Missingno," said Gallade. "Think you can catch Vaporeon?"

**"Sure! But… Where is he?"**

"Before we came here, I asked him to get here first. Since he can blend in with the water, I figured he'd be able to help you train. He's somewhere in the pool right now. If you can find him, he'll race you to truly test your capabilities."

**"Okay… I can do this!"**

(_Team Rocket HQ_)

The base quickly darkened, and Lucario could already hear the confused Grunts. He alerted Combusken quickly.

"There's our opening. Let's go!"

Following their plan, the two ran towards the front entrance. Just as predicted, the locks had disengaged. They burst in and were greeted by three guards. Luckily, they couldn't see Lucario and Combusken in the dark room, allowing the two to slip past unnoticed. As they continued moving through the base, Lucario used his Aura to try and find their captured allies.

"Picking anything up?" Combusken whispered.

"Hm… I've found them. Make a right turn at the next hallway intersection."

The two did so, and Lucario stopped at the sixth room they passed.

"In here. The door seems to still be locked. Any auxiliary power was sapped by the Magnemite, so that's not holding this door shut. I think our only option is to force our way in."

"Heh. Leave it to me."

Combusken jumped into the air with fire forming around his legs. He used Blaze Kick to break down the door, and covered his eyes when light poured out of the room.

"Ack! It's so bright!"

They quickly adjusted to the blinding light to observe the room. It was relatively small, with cages lining it. A control panel, most likely to open them, was in the center. What immediately caught their attention, however, was a group of about eight people dressed in black. The gaping hole in the floor signaled that they weren't Rocket Grunts, as well as the insignias on their uniforms.

"Uh-oh! Someone found us! Let's bail. Take the tests, but leave that cage with the normal ones!"

It was then that Lucario saw what was in the containers. They held unusual creatures that appeared to be hybrids of various Pokémon. The last cage, which was to be left behind, was occupied by Poliwrath and Metang.

"We need time to escape! Cover us!"

The speaker was talking to a red, teardrop-shaped Pokémon who was sending volts of electricity into the lights on the ceiling, which explained the brightness. As the people retreated into the hole in the floor, he spoke to Lucario.

"My name is Rotom! I won't let you interfere with Team Plasma's plans!"

Combusken ran to his captured allies and freed them.

"Think again, pal! You're outnumbered!"

Rotom grinned, and four Scyther emerged from the hole. He disconnected himself from the lights, but left some electricity behind to power them.

"Let's get 'em, guys!"

And the battle began.

(_Darkrai's Hideout_)

Missingno was slowly moving through the water, carefully searching for Vaporeon. Mewtwo had already sensed the latter and knew where he was hiding.

"He's getting warmer." He mumbled to Gallade.

"Good. It shouldn't be long now."

To their dismay, the young boy swam past his target. About a second later, he wheeled around and bolted towards the center of the pool. Vaporeon made himself visible, swimming away at a blinding speed. Like before, Missingno took a turn too fast and slammed headfirst into the wall, not moving.

**"Oww…"**

Though Vaporeon showed concern, he kept his distance, remembering what had happened to Kabutops. Mewtwo could tell that Missingno was planning something, but he didn't know what. For some reason, he couldn't read his mind.

"Nice try, but I know what you're up to."

**"Oh, really?"**

About-facing, Vaporeon saw him about a foot away. He was caught within seconds.

"How did you do that?!"

**"First, I had to find you. I noticed that the water seemed… crooked in one spot, kinda like looking at water through glass, and I figured that was you."**

"Sure, but you were in two places at once!"

**"Yup! I know Double Team perfectly!"**

"This child's abilities are extraordinary," Kabutops said. "Was he born like this, or did Team Plasma enhance him?"

"I'm not sure," Mewtwo replied. "But he certainly accepts this gift."

Gallade slowly clapped. "Good job, Missingno. I think that's enough for today."

(Team Rocket Headquarters)

Lucario narrowly avoided the attacks of two Scyther and glanced at his allies. Combusken and Poliwrath were holding their own against the other mantis-like Pokémon, while Metang was fighting Rotom. By the look of it, he was losing.

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

Ducking under an X-Scissor, Lucario caught the assailant off guard and used Force Palm. While it was not as effective as he'd hoped, it did knock the wind out of his opponent. He followed up with Metal Claw and landed three hits on the Scyther, who groaned and fell to the ground. Without hesitation, he generated a blue, translucent bone between his hands. With several Bone Rush attacks, Lucario dropped his second victim. To his left, Combusken's Fire-type attacks were working to his advantage. He was using Blaze Kick at an impressive speed, never giving his foe time to fight back. After ten more kicks, a third Scyther was down. Poliwrath, on the other hand, wasn't doing as well. Despite his tremendous strength, he simply couldn't catch his swift enemy.

"Go help him out," Lucario commanded. "I'm going for Rotom."

He charged towards his target as fast as he could and slammed into him with all his strength…

Amazingly, this had no effect.

"What was that, ExtremeSpeed? Hahaha! Do you remember how type advantages work?"

_Urk… How could I have forgotten that Normal-type moves have no effect on ghosts? Bone Rush, Force Palm, and Aura Sphere won't work either, and Metal Claw will barely harm him… What should I do?_

Metang's use of AncientPower somewhat made up for their lack of effective attacks, but it rarely landed a hit on the agile Rotom. Combusken and Poliwrath, in the meantime, had succeeded in defeating the last Scyther. They ran over to provide assistance.

"Hm… I wouldn't last long against all four of you. Oh well, I've given Team Plasma enough time to escape. So long, suckers!"

Rotom fled down the hole with his cohorts not far behind. Lucario looked at his companions.

"No sense staying here. Let's go before Team Rocket finds us."

(_End of Chapter_)

**Author's Note:**** Whew! I've made this chapter longer than usual, so I guess that makes up for the (incredibly long) wait. Sorry!**

**By the way, I'm on YouTube. Check out my channel if you're interested. All I have right now are videos of Plazma Burst 2 and ROBLOX, but I'll expand eventually.**

**Next chapter will give some insight for Gallade and Gardevoir's pasts.**


End file.
